Aftershock
by FallennAngel
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to 'Why' This is basically Dougie and Danny dealing with what happened. Read 'Imperfection' then 'Why' before this! Warning: Mature content and language SLASH
1. Aftershock

A/N: Here's another sequel, this one is a sequel to 'Why?'

Oh, and its dedicated to kellz494 for helping me get inspiration for it!

Warning: Mature content and language

Disclaimer: I do not own McFly. Just this story line.

Aftershock

I hate him.

Dr. Smith stared at me. I stared right back. This guy was..weird looking. His eyes were an ugly green colour, and they just stared at you, never straying. Trying to find things in your mind, trying to make you confess everything. His hair was brown, turning gray, and it was a comb over!

I hated him.

He had the worst clothes, all sloppy. Ya I know my clothes look sloppy, but I make it look good. Still I hated him. I also hated Danny, Tom and Harry. They're the ones that sent me here. I told them I was better now. Didn't believe me. They also cut all my long sleeved shirts. Jerks.

I moved my eyes from Dr. Smith's eyes and onto my bandaged arms. It had been a month since that night. I had to stay in the hospital for almost three weeks! Thats how much blood and strength I lost. Then this past week, I've been under the watch of my three band mates. Two words. No. Freedom.

Dr. Smith let out a deep sigh before trying again.

"Why Dougie?" And like every other flippin time, I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "I dunno." Ya, like I'm going to explain to him what I went through. That was between myself, Danny, Tom and Harry. Not my stupid therapist. Why did the other three think I would go and tell Dr. Smith why I cut myself? Finally the timer rang. "Same time tomorrow Dougie." He said in his annoying voice. I just mumbled whatever and walked out of the office.

I immediately saw Tom's car and hopped in. What I was shocked to see was Danny in the driver's seat. Just as I opened my mouth to ask where Tom was, Danny started talking. "Tom suddenly got hit with inspiration, so I came instead." He didn't even look at me. Just turned on the car and started for home. I knew Danny was mad, but it had been a month! I just nodded and looked out my window. It was very quiet in the car. All you heard was mine and Danny's breathing. Finally Danny spoke. "So, how was therapy?" Of all the things he could of possibly said, he asked about the stupid therapy. I was tired of my best friend ignoring me, and what happened. So I finally burst.

"It was a month ago! Get over it all ready!" I yelled at him. I didn't even have to what 'it' was. Danny knew. He started to get angry, but concentrated on the road. "Its not that simple Dougie." His voice scary calm. "You're my best friend, I thought we told each other everything." Now that pissed me off.

"If we we're best friends, explain how you didn't notice that I was hurting myself. Because of you!" I yelled at him.

"God dammit Dougie!" He yelled back, slamming on the brakes and flicking the blinker on. After looking at the traffic, he turned onto our street, then tension thick in the car. The McFly house came into view and he pulled into the driveway. After he killed the engine, he turned towards me.

"Dougie." He said slowly. "It's not my fault that you acted so happy." I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the car. "And it's not my fault my best friend chose to ignore me!" I yelled to him as I headed towards the house. The other door slammed shut before I heard Danny call out to me. "Dougie come back here!" I turned around glaring at him with such anger I think he actually flinched. "No! You come to me when you get over this!" I told him, holding up my bandaged arms. Then I proceeded in storming into the house and headed towards my room upstairs.

"How was therapy Dougie?" I heard Harry ask from somewhere. My only reply was, "Fuck off!" And a door slam. I threw myself onto my bed and grabbed the stereo remote. After I had my music blasting, I lifted my arms. I still remembered that night clearly. My eyes blurred with tears as I tore off the white bandages. Scars covered my skinny arms. I traced my fingers along the scars. While I was still in the hospital, the other three had cleared my room of all sharp objects or anything I could cut myself with. I threw my arms back down, trying to ignored the tugging pain in my heart. I still don't think that they fully understand what I went through.

Suddenly the music seemed too loud, so I hit the power button on the remote and tossed it onto the floor. With the music gone, I could hear Harry and Danny arguing downstairs. This was all my fault! Slowly and silently the tears rolled down my face, and my body shook violently with quiet sobs. The band was falling apart because of me! As I lay in the darkness of my room, I cried. I didn't want to loose my three best friends. Three of the greatest things in my life. Suddenly I heard a soft knock. "Come in." I said, my voice cracking. It was Tom. As he reached for the light switch, I heard myself say no. And he listened and just came inside. He sat down beside where my hips were. We both sat in the dark, listening to our two best friends argue. My body started to shake again from the quiet sobs, and the tears came down my face. Tom pulled me up, careful to use my hands and not my scarred arms, and made me sit like him. Then he pulled me into a hug, and we sat there with my crying into his shoulder. We pulled away when we heard a knock and two bodies came and sat down. I wiped away the warm tears, but they continued to fall. Tom pulled me into another hug and soon enough the other two joined.

Once we broke up the hug, Danny started talking. "Dougie, I really am trying to get over this whole thing, but you need to understand that it is really hard for me! I'm scared everyday that you might..c-cut yourself really bad, and then..die." By the time Danny finished he was also crying. I was shocked that he actually said that I cut myself. I looked at the other two.

"Do you feel the same way?" They nodded slowly. I took a deep, shaky breath.

"I can't promise that it won't happen again." That earned me three shocked faces, but I ignored them and continued. "But I can promise to try my best to not let it happen again." I finished. This seemed to satisfy them. Suddenly I felt that McFly just got stronger and closer.

But I still hate Dr. Smith.

* * *

A/N: I may write a chapter two that is set a couple months into the future, but then it's done. This was basically just Danny and Dougie both dealing with what happened. I am going to write another story that will be about five-ish chapters long, and it will be Dougie and his eating disorder. So please keep a look out for that. Oh and it helps to have read 'Imperfection' then 'Why?' then this. Please review! Thanks.

-FallennAngel


	2. A Couple Months Later

Warning; This is SLASH please do not flame

Dedicated; kellz494 I know..It's FINALLY out

A Couple Months Later..

I waved good bye for the last time. No more Dr. Smith. Yes! Finally my three band mates decided that I didn't need to go to the stupid therapist anymore. That or they realized they're wasting their money. How were they wasting it you ask? Wasn't it to help you, you say. Ha! I said nothing to stupid Dr. Smith. What I do or did to myself is between me and my band mates. Our manager, good ol' Fletch, doesn't even know. And it'll stay that way.

I walked out of the big office building and onto the busy sidewalk. I pulled my beanie down low over my eyes. I scanned the area, and quickly found Danny standing there, hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched, and jumping from foot to foot. I let out a little laugh as I walked over. I guess it really is that cold. I laughed once again when I noticed his curly hair bouncing as well. I pulled my jacket tighter around myself as I walked the last couple of steps to Danny. Said person smiled widely as he noticed me. As soon as I was within arms reach, he quickly grabbed me and hugged me. I laughed again as we pulled apart.

"Since I didn't think it would be this cold, I walked." He said, smiling sheepishly. And there were those damn butterflies.

Let me explain something here. After that once night that Danny finally accepted that I cut myself, I could not get him off my mind. I would get flustered around him, and butterflies in my stomach. I just couldn't figure out what was happening.

Suddenly I realized that Danny had begun to walk ahead without me, so I quickly caught up to him, and we both slowed to a nice pace.

"So, how was the last session Doug?" Danny suddenly asked me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Oh, it was good, I guess." I mumbled, flustered. Danny sent me an odd look.

"You okay mate?" He asked, while putting a hand on my shoulder. Here comes the stupid butterflies again! I looked up at Danny's face and saw the worried look. Then I accidentally looked into those piercing blue eyes. I guess I got lost because Danny was calling my name. I shook my head once again and weakly smiled.

"Just great." I lied, mumbling the words. He gave me a questioning look before we continued on our long, cold journey home.

The whole time we walked home, neither of us spoke. It was awkward, especially when Danny would look at as girl. Finally we made it back to our nice, warm home. I rushed up to my room as soon as my shoes were off. Once I was in my room, I locked the door and leaned against it, slowly sliding down. Once I was completely sitting with my back against the door, that I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I heard muffled voices before I heard the footsteps, slowly creeping up the stairs. I heard, as well as felt, someone knock on the door.

"Dougie?" It was Harry.

"What?!" I snapped. It was quiet for a minute before he spoke.

"Can I come in?" He seemed hesitant.

Silently I moved over and unlocked the door before opening it a crack. Harry slid in, locking the door behind him, then took the vacant spot beside me.

"What's up?" He tried to sound casual. Harry was the first one I told about how I couldn't get Danny off of my mind.

"I felt them again, those stupid butterflies. Except he kept staring at girls, the entire way home! I just..I just wish I could tell him!" I was ready to cry.

"So go tell him right now." Harry told me simply. Without another word, he got up, unlocked the door and walked out.

I stared at the door he had purposely left open. It was mocking me. Telling me to go through it. Then without another thought, I got up and walked out of my room. The tears of fear, and possibly humiliation and rejection, blurred my vision. I tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming back just as quick. I walked into the living room, staring at the floor. I took a deep breath.

"I'm going to go find Harry." I heard Tom say, his footsteps disappearing.

Danny turned off the TV as I looked up.

"Dougie, are you okay?" Danny asked, in a hushed and scared voice.

"No! No I am NOT okay Danny!" I said, my voice cracking.

"Okay...wha-" Danny started before I interrupted.

"No Danny, now is my turn to talk. So please, let me talk.

All he did was nod slowly. I took another deep breath before speaking.

"Ever since that night, that night you accepted what I did. You haven't been off my mind. When you talk, I get shivers down my back. When you're near me, I get dizzy. When you touch me, I get these stupid butterflies in my stomach! I hate when that happens. I hate what you do to me.." I took a deep breath before finishing.

"Most of all, I hate how you made me fall in love with you. Yes you heard me right. I love you, Danny Jones."

Danny's face remained emotionless.

"That's all I had to say." I told him, before turning around to head back to my room.

I was stopped when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. I felt someone's lips crash onto mine. My brain went dead, I couldn't respond. Somehow though, as if it were instincts, I wrapped my arms around the owner of the soft lips. All too soon, the wonderful kiss ended. Slowly I opened my eyes, which had somehow closed at some point, to see those piercing blue eyes that I get lost in.

"I love you too, Dougie Poynter."

I swear I heard two male voices say finally coming from the kitchen, but it didn't matter one bit. I finally told Danny the truth.

In only a couple months, I think I've fully recovered.

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N; YES!!!!! Finally!!5 months later!! Except for the last twoish months, I have had this written up in my notebook haha!  
****Well its here, a week before Christmas break, three-four weeks before exams..  
****Thank you kellz494 for helping me, sorry about the wait!!!  
****Please check me other stories, they will be updated soon!  
****Also check out the sequel to my story 'Our Random Life With McFly' on 'freaky frances' , that is the co-author and my dear friend.  
****The story is called 'Our Random Life With McFly; A Travel Through Time'  
****It is still a work in progress..  
****Now remember, read Imperfection then Why, then this story, or it'll be confusing! Now off to work on other stories, bye!!**

**-FallennAngel**


End file.
